pokemusketeersfandomcom-20200215-history
John
John is one of the three main protagonists of Pokemon: The Three Musketeers, alongside his best friends David and Skye. He is a mature, thoughtful young man and is arguably the main protagonist. His first Pokemon was a Chimchar. John's ultimate goal is to become a Pokemon Master and to do that, he plans on challenging all the gyms of the Pokemon World and eventually facing, and defeating, the ultimate Pokemon Trainer, Red, in a battle. History Past John was born in Twinleaf Town and lived there his entire childhood, where he became best friends with David and Skye. He shares a rivalry with Barry, who the three friends find to be a nuisance, but Barry himself seems oblivious to this fact. Sinnoh Adventures He gained his starter Pokemon, a Chimchar, from Professor Rowan in Sandgem Town. At the beginning of his journey, John was attacked by a Spiritomb that used the attack Curse on him. Following the usage of Spiritomb's Curse attack, John always finds himself in some sort of trouble, this mostly referring to getting hit by Pokemon attacks (usually electric attacks that zap him or fire attacks that enflame him). Shortly after this he rescued a mistreated Wurmple from its trainer. John decided to battle the Wurmple's trainer using the Wurmple to try and prove its worth. Wurmple quickly evolved into a Silcoon and then again into a Dustox, during this battle. After losing to the trainer and being abandoned by it, John asked the Dustox to join his team and it did. John defeated the Oreburgh City Gym Leader Roark alongside his friends in a 3-on-3 battle (one of each of their's and 3 of Roark's), resulting in Chimchar's evolution into Monferno. Shortly after this, the trio ran into a Luxio who was very protective over a mysterious purple egg. It used Thunder Fang on John's butt, causing a rip in his jeans. He caught the Luxio but went to the Floaroma Town tailor so he could get his jeans fixed. The tailor locked him in a room in an attempt to get his Pokemon while a young girl proclaimed her dad had been kidnapped. The tailor is actually Mars, the Team Galactic Admin. John and his friends defeat Mars and free Mira's dad from the Windworks, who in turn hands over Honey to each of them to slather on the bark of trees and attract Pokemon. David takes the purple egg and manages to take care of it, and it hatches into a baby Stunky. John and Skye decide to head off and use the Honey rewarded by Mira's father to catch Pokemon. John isn't very succesful at catching anything, but Skye manages to catch a Combee. When they return to David, they find that has Stunky has evolved into a Skuntank and that David lost the farting competetion by a long shot. While trekking through Eterna Forest, the trio run into John's rival Barry. Barry tells them about the rare Pokemon Rotom at the supposed 'haunted mansion' called the Old Chateau that no one has ever been able to catch. The four of them decide to go in there in an attempt to catch Rotom. After being haunted by Rotom and attacked numerous times, David manages to catch it. In Eterna City, John defeats Gardenia, alongside David, but Skye does not. Skye later catches a Swablu and meets a new friend named Summer, who helps her develop a strategy and she then defeats Gardenia as a result of this new strategy. Meanwhile, John and David ate a hundred PokeDollars worth of tacos, which caused him to rip a lot of loud farts. They were begged by a busy Cynthia to help out the people at the Eterna City Hall, which was being taken over by Team Galactic. They defeated Team Galactic, but they refused to leave and decided to keep the duo captive. David, John and Skuntank all farted in order to drive them out of the building and were hailed as heroes. After Skye defeated Gardenia, the group went on the Cycling Road in order to head to Veilstone City and John caught a rambunctious Gible on the way there. John and his friends defeated Maylene and then headed to Pastoria City, where, at the Great Marsh, John caught a Drifloon and was awarded a Squirtle for catching the drifting Drifloon. They defeated Crasher Wake, and then decided to head back to Hearthome City so they can defeat Fantina. Appearance In Sinnoh, John's main outfit includes a red and black hat with a Poke Ball emblem backwards over his shaggy brown hair, a blue hoodie covering a black t-shirt, and baggy light blue jeans with red and black tennis shoes. His only clothing change was upon entering the snowy regions of Sinnoh, where John wore a black and red shirt, black jeans, a headband instead of a cap, and a new pair of shoes. When the trio returns to the normal-temperatured regions, they return to their normal clothes and wear them on a regular basis once again. Upon arriving in Unova, John decided to have a change in clothes and decided to wear baggy green cargo jeans and a red hoodie with a black beanie with a blue Poke Ball emblem on it, pressed over his shaggy brown hair and black and white tennis shoes. Badges and Achievements Sinnoh League Coal Badge.png|Coal Badge Forest Badge.png|Forest Badge Cobble Badge.png|Cobble Badge Fen Badge.png|Fen Badge Relic Badge.png|Relic Badge Mine Badge.png|Mine Badge Icicle badge.png|Icicle Badge Beacon Badge.png|Beacon Badge *Defeated Aaron of the Elite Four. *Defeated Bertha of the Elite Four. *Defeated Flint of the Elite Four. *Defeated Lucian of the Elite Four. *Battled Cynthia and defeated five or six Pokemon, but lost. Being able to battle Cynthia is an achievement in itself, as noted by John's friends and family. Pokémon John's starter was a Chimchar, a Fire-type. This Chimchar's cockiness really matched well with John's fiery and determined personality. As a Trainer, John has captured and befriended a sizable number of Pokémon over the course of his travels. His philosophy on training is that Pokémon are individuals and that a combination of trust, friendship and hard work are needed to overcome adversity. John's battle style is generally spontaneous and fairly unorthodox, and his Pokémon often reflect these traits. Although he has caught plenty of unruly Pokémon, they always end up gaining his trust and becoming a vital part of his team. John always believes that even the smallest Pokémon can accomplish the greatest things, and a lot of the unevolved Pokémon on his teams reflect that. On hand At Home Trivia *His birthday is December 10th.